Temptation's calling
by jet777
Summary: A mission gone horrable wrong, certain battle not far behind, prehaps the one last chance to say I've always loved you. Naruto Sakura slash.


( Notes: Alright! This is the first fic I've written in some time for it's good to be back It's a short fic, but it's something.)

Naruto: Isn't owned by me, I'm just a poor fan preson.

Temptation's calling

It had been a hard battle, but in the end retreat was the only option. Glancing into a small brush clearing cautiously, Naruto landed from his pounce from the towering tree line. His feet touched silently against the dew slicked grass. Gripping Sakura's unconscious body protectingly in his arms, Naruto glanced behind him once again.

Nothing , silence, the were alone.

Naruto sighed exhausted as he placed Sakura down in the shade soaked grass. Her body sank welcomingly into the emerald thick blades. Naruto collapsed next to her, not being able to move another inch, all the wile never letting go of her hand. Partly in letting her know that he was still close, more so for the sake not wanting to let go. Naruto closed his eyes as he burred his face in the cool deep green grass. The only sound made from his surroundings was his still staggering breath. Small thing registered in his mind from the previous events.

They were both out of a simple spy mission around the Sound Village, when suddenly they were ambushed by an army of Sound Nins, far too many for two ninjas to handle alone. Sakura fought her best but had used too much chakra in the end.

Now here they lay, alone as if time was standing still. Breath by breath, his adrenaline was still running high from the chase. In the darkness of his closed eyes, her could feel Sakura's hip brush against his as she stirred, sighing lightly in turbulence. Her vinyl white skirt slid against his orange sweatpants. Naruto's heart paused within his chest, his ragged breath caught in the throat.

Since when had they been laying so close together?

Naruto jolted back to reality, his body sprung into a sitting position by impulse. Glancing behind him, he looked for any of the stray Sound Ninjas.

Still nothing, still silence with the exception of a few birds passing though the trees.

Naruto glanced down over the sleeping Sakura. He sighed feeling empty. It wasn't as if he had wanted to move away from her, he had only acted out of the many years of rejection from her.

"Sakura ..." Naruto breathed in the fresh forest air, however her name still hung sadly on his lips.

A twitch in his hand reminded him that he still held her hand in his. Naruto brushed a single fingertip over the back of her hand as he let her hand slip beside her.

She looked as if she was an angel sleeping under the security of the forrest trees. Her pink hair gleamed in the dancing beams of sun light, skin so soft, her expression so at ease. Peaceful, beautiful she truly was his angel for nearly sixteen years, but as much as he had adoring eyes for her, she only had eyes for Sasuke. Since he left the village nearly three years ago, it's all he's heard about from her. Sasuke returning safely to her.

Slowly reaching out, Naruto stroked away a few stray pink locks from her face. However his hand began to tremble when it came in contact with her pale skin.

" I ..." His thoughts began to scramble. Whatever he was about to say, whatever was on his mind was then lost.

His fingertips graced her cheek with another brush, this time causing her to sigh. Naruto's heart began to race, as his cheeks blushed over. How could he possible think that way at a time like this! Letting his crush get the best of him. He would watch over her, it was his duty as her friend, as a man, but he wouldn't lie to himself that he wished he could have been in Sasuke's position a few years back.

Naruto tried to shake his surging feelings aside. "Take hold of the task at hand. Watch over her, not worry about..."

His thoughts were disrupted by another soft sigh. This sigh sounded desperate, needing. Naruto froze in his stance wile watching over her. It was like life was constantly teasing him whenever he was around her. He was still partly on edge from the previous chase, however hearing her voice made his body serge with a new kind of adrenaline. It was as if gravity itself was pulling him towards her and he couldn't turn away. He wasn't sure how, he wasn't sure why, but he felt himself being drawn closer to her. It wasn't until rational thought kicked back in that he realized he was now leaning over sakura, face to face. His lips gently brushed against hers. He could back away now and none of this would ever be heard of again, but it was already to late.

" Sakura ..." Naruto's voice was staggering in trying to hold back the anticipation, the temptation that was going to win him over. Wrong as it may be, the moment felt too right. " Please...forgive me ..I... understand if you kick the shit out of me later."

In waiting no longer, Naruto licked gently across her slightly parted lips before plunging for a long awaited kiss.

The world around him felt as if it stood motionless in time. A light wind danced though the trees as his fingertips intertwined with her hair. Birds chirped in the bushes as he lick away the cherry taste of her wet lips. The sun danced though the open branches wile his tongue rubbed against hers.

" If only ...if only I could have been your Hokage ..." With this sad though, Naruto parted in his ways and stretched to sit beside her as calmly as before.

However as he turned to rise, her hand caught him by the cheek.

"SAKURA! ...! " Naruto nearly died of a heart attack on the spot as her glaring green eyes met with his sapphire glance.

Naruto tried to scamper away, but her hand had him by the cheek.

"Just how long, no wait how much of this was she awake for!" Slightly embarrassed for his actions, Naruto's mind rang with a fit of panic in awaiting his beating for dear life.

Glancing down sheepishly at her lips as she held him, it was then he noticed Sakura's devious smile.

" I ..." Once again Naruto's mind fell stupid in conversation.

However, Sakura parted in her devious glare, finishing his sentence. "...Loved you for some time now."

Before joy could cross over Naruto's heart, he heard a twig snap in a distance.

" They're here. " Slipping his hand down into the pouch strapped on the side of his leg, Naruto drew out a sharp bladed Kunai. It's blade gleamed when the sunlight touched it.

Sakura staggered to get up, but Naruto pressed her back to hide in the tall blades of grass.

"They're back .." Naruto glanced back to her with a look of stern warning. " You're in no condition to fight just yet, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

" Naruto ..wait..!" However, it was too late to call out to him. He was already gone.

Off in the distance she could hear weapons clash, and the cry of a fox.


End file.
